JonQuil
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Cinta lama bersemi kembali bukan berarti bisa saling memiliki, karena cinta terkadang egois. / KiHyun. Kibum X Kyuhyun. BL. Yaoi


"JonQuil (Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali)"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Kibum adalah pemilik sebuah kafe kopi bernama "JonQuil" diambil dari nama sebuah bunga yang berarti "Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali".

Rupanya tampan, obsidiannya hitam dengan sorot tajam, surainya legam, memiliki badan kokoh hasil tempaan gym, friendly, good manner dan berasal dari keluarga mapan. Ciri sempurna untuk menggambarkan kesombongan. Di usianya mendekati kepala tiga kini, tampaknya pria single ini sedang di timpa beban perjodohan.

Cho Kyuhyun, salah satu dari lima barista yang bekerja di kafe JonQuil yang didirikan oleh Kim Kibum. Bertubuh ramping, milky skin, bibir yang kissable, messy hair dengan warna eboni sepadan dengan kedua obsidiannya, pendiam cenderung introvert. Telah bekerja di kafe JonQuil sejak satu tahun, lebih dua bulan, tiga hari, enam jam, lebih lima belas menit.

"Hai boss. Selamat pagi." Sapaan ramah keluar seperti rutinitas dari bibir tipis Tan Hangeng. Pria asal cina tampan dengan kaki panjang dan senyum hangat pada si pemilik kafe, Kim Kibum yang baru turun dari rumahnya di lantai teratas gedung kafenya.

"Selamat pagi, ge. Kyuhyun sudah datang?" Kibum mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya dari saku celana, bertanya tentang salah satu barista kesayangannya pada Hangeng yang sedang membersihkan kaca di dekat pintu masuk kafe.

"Ya. Dia selalu lebih awal sepuluh menit lebih lima belas detik." Hangeng tertawa kecil.

"Kau berhasil menirunya dengan baik, ge. Dia pasti tersipu. Angka lima belas adalah angka keberuntungannya. Telat satu detik dari lima belas detik dia akan berkelit kalau itu masih bisa dibulatkan dalam angka lima belas." Kedua pria tampan berbeda karakter itu saling berbalas tawa tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakang mereka yang sejak tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, boss. Aku selalu gagal jika dihadapkan dengan perhitungan waktunya. Dia yang terbaik." Sahut Hangeng masih asyik berkutat dengan kaca dan pembersih di tangannya sebelum papan di depan pintu berganti dengan 'open' pada jam tujuh pagi lima belas menit lagi.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang memujiku." Kyuhyun mengerjakan tugas kilatnya pada kayu-kayu berpernis klasik meja dan kursi sebelum tulisan 'open' di ganti oleh Hangeng.

"Kyuhyun. Hari ini kau tampak semakin cantik." Adalah sebuah pujian kesayangan yang Kibum berikan untuk menggambarkan ketertarikannya pada Kyuhyun yang selalu dianggap angin lalu.

"Boss, tolong kau periksa lagi kopi-kopi dibelakang, aku selesai menyortirnya kemarin bersama Henry setelah shiftku berganti dengannya." Mengabaikan gombalan sang boss yang jelas dengan tulus terlontar. Namun, tak ada yang tahu bahwa ada getaran di dalam hati Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Kau selalu begini, Kyuhyun. Sepertinya aku juga butuh manajer agar aku bisa bersantai." Kibum mendekat, merebakkan hawa hangat di sekeliling Kyuhyun, meraih pipi lembut baristanya dan mengelusnya. Menimbulkan gurat-gurat rona semu di pipi putih susu itu. Kemudian berlalu tanpa meninggalkan kata.

Hangeng hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kegigihan bossnya yang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya tak di sambut-sambut oleh Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama.

"Hei, boss." Hanggeng baru ingat. Ia harus mengatakannya saat ini untuk kebaikan semua pekerja disini. Kibum berbalik, memberikan atensi pada Hangeng.

"Ya?"

"Jika kau butuh manajer, jangan potong bonus kami." Hangeng lagi-lagi tertawa melihat boss yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya memasang wajah keruh, sudah biasa. Kibum mengeluh butuh manajer, butuh biaya tambahan untuk pasokan kopi yang lebih banyak, iklan, dekorasi, pembelian mesin penggilingan kopi termutakhir dll, tapi selalu ada kendala uang yang ia keluhkan di ujungnya.

"Aku sebaiknya membantu di perusahaan besok." Tepat seperti apa yang akan Hangeng dan Kyuhyun dengar, selalu jawaban yang sama tetapi tanpa satupun progress. Sudah biasa. Boss mereka sepertinya harus segera berumah tangga agar memiliki motivasi hidup lebih kuat.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana kemarin kencan butanya Boss?" Hangeng mendekati Kyuhyun, setelah menghapus tulisan kapur 'Close' menjadi 'Open' di papan tulis kecil persegi panjang yang di gantung di depan pintu masuk kafe.

"Kau lihat sendiri, ge. Dia menggodaku lagi barusan." Hangeng lagi-lagi tertawa renyah. Boss mereka selalu menjadi bahan omongan yang menarik setiap hari. Mencerna makna dari jawaban Kyuhyun, Hangeng segera tahu bahwa Kibum lagi-lagi menggagalkan kencan buta yang sudah di susun rapi oleh ibunya. Kibum selalu menolak kencan buta kecuali tempat pertemuannya adalah di kafenya sendiri, karena alasannya yang demikian itu selalu Kyuhyun yang menjadi objeknya.

"Pasti namamu dibawa-bawa lagi. Nametag dibajumu sebaiknya dibuang saja. Kibum selalu berulah. Kau nanti kena imbas lagi." Hangeng tersenyum hangat. Ia membawa peralatan bersih-bersihnya ke belakang. Waktunya untuk membuat menu sarapan spesial di pagi hari ini.

"Aku selalu ingat itu, ge." Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, memandangi punggung Hangeng yang juga belum memiliki pasangan hidup seperti Kibum. Kadang Kyuhyun heran, kenapa semua pekerja di kafe ini semuanya adalah pria? Dan uniknya pria-pria ini belum menikah semua. Apa ini kutukan karena pemilik kafenya juga masih lajang? Entahlah.

Dulu sekali, Kibum memiliki kencan buta bersama seorang novelis cantik tempatnya di kafenya sendiri. Awal perkenalan berjalan lancar. Namun, setelah Kyuhyun membawakan pesanan keduanya dan kembali ke balik meja bar, Kibum memberitahu kalau dia tertarik pada lawan bicaranya ini, si novelis itu sudah berbunga-bunga awalnya. Tersenyum sumringah secerah matahari karena berhasil menarik perhatian pria tampan dan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Itu belum klimaksnya, seketika senyum itu langsung hancur begitu Kibum melanjutkan bahwa ia tertarik pada karya-karya novelnya dan pemikirannya yang bebas. Hanya sebatas itu. Saat ditanya oleh sang novelis apakah Kibum sudah memiliki pasangan dan tak berhasil lalu mengadakan sebuah kencan buta, wanita itu sangat berharap bahwa jika jawaban 'iya' maka ia masih memiliki kesempatan. Namun, selanjutnya yang Kibum katakan adalah "Hatiku milik Cho Kyuhyun. Dia lebih dari cukup membuatku tak berpaling." Secara gamblang, dengan gaya santunnya dan masih tertinggal senyum ramahnya. Karena merasa dipermainkan, wanita itu menyiramkan kopi hangat ke baju Kibum, lalu pergi ke arah dimana nama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru disebutkan tadi berada. Menamparnya lalu menjambaknya tanpa sebab. Kemudian pergi dengan amarah yang meletup-letup.

Kejadian yang melibatkan Kyuhyun berikutnya adalah kencan buta Kibum dengan seorang pelatih yoga. Badannya aduhai bak gitar spanyol. Wajahnya cantik, sorot matanya teduh keibuan. Syarat sempurna untuk dijadikan istri, awal perkenalan juga berjalan mulus. Bahkan mereka hampir bertukar nomor handphone saat tiba-tiba Hangeng datang membawakan pesanan kedua orang itu. Lagi-lagi Kibum mengacaukannya dengan sukses. Ia bilang bahwa "Kecantikan yang kau miliki membuatku sangat terpesona. Tapi aku lebih suka melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang sedikit berisi dan sederhana." Wanita itu merasa terhina karena bagaimanapun wanita sexy dan ramping dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang yang berisi aka gemuk pasti sangat tersinggung. Wanita itu kembali menanyakan siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun yang Kibum bandingkan dengannya agar ia dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana orang yang katanya lebih menarik perhatian Kibum dibandingkan dengannya. Kejadian berikutnya adalah wanita itu menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun untuk ikut dalam meja yang sama. Lagi-lagi keberuntungan pergi jauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun, wanita itu dengan angkuhnya mencaci maki penampilan dan bentuk badan Kyuhyun di depan Kibum tanpa tahu sebab-akibatnya.

"Boss, kau belum menulis menu spesial pagi ini." Hangeng hampir lupa lagi. Ia sedikit berteriak.

"Kyuhyun tidak bisa diandalkan." Tambahnya, Hangeng tersenyum jenaka pada Kyuhyun yang melemparnya dengan satu kepalan tangan.

Kibum keluar dari tempat penyimpanan kopi bersama lap untuk membersihkan tangannya.

"Kau memakai lap dapur lagi bos." Hangeng menegur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Yang ini aku lupa, ge. Nanti kucuci kalau ingat." Hangeng lagi-lagi hanya bisa memaklumi. Sepertinya Kibum lebih cocok menjadi pegawai dan Hangeng sebagai bossnya.

"Apa menu hari ini?" Kibum tanpa mencari tahu sendiri, menunggu Hangeng menjawabnya.

"Aku mengambil surat nomor 23 di kotak saran." Kafe ini memiliki cara sendiri untuk memilih menu yang setiap hari berganti sesuai saran dari para pelanggan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak saran. Jika salah satu pelanggan tidak suka dengan menunya, mereka bisa memesan kopi saja atau bisa memesan menu sesuai seleranya tetapi harus membayar dua kali lipatnya jika menunya berbeda dari menu spesial yang ditetapkan hari itu.

"Isinya?"

"Stroopwafel." Makanan khas dari negeri kincir angin ini terbuat dari dua keping wafel yang dipanggang dengan suhu tinggi dan di dalamnya berisi gula karamel. Kibum memilih kapur berwarna hijau kebiruan dan menuliskannya di bawah tulisan "today's menu" di dalam sebuah papan tulis kecil yang memiliki kaki agar bisa ditegakkan berukuran 100x50 cm. Di bawah tulisan menu spesial masih ada menu kopi yang tersedia di kafe JonQuil. Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, papan itu ia tempatkan di depan kafenya. Tak lupa ia potret dan mengunggahnya di akun instagram official kafe JonQuil sebagai promosi menu hari ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ya, ge?"

"Mesin kopinya masih menyala."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana." Hangeng kembali menggeleng. Ia masih sibuk mengaduk adonan wafelnya. Ia sendiri mengamati bahwa Kyuhyun masih ada rasa untuk Kibum. Sangat jelas bahwa Kyuhyun tidak menolak saat Kibum menyentuhnya, lalu pandangan mata Kyuhyun sesekali ia pergoki sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kibum. Jika shift Kyuhyun sudah selesai, anak itu sering memilih tetap tinggal di kafe dan membantu menyortir kopi. Padahal menurut pandangannya, Kyuhyun sedikit tinggal lebih lama untuk menarik perhatian Kibum. Tetapi ia selalu berkelit dengan alasan-alasan klasik.

Mungkin jika Kyuhyun kembali menerima Kibum dan mengulang masa hubungan yang dulu pernah terjalin, kafe ini akan terasa lebih hidup dengan bunga cinta keduanya. Alasan Kyuhyun tetap bekerja di kafe Kibum yang juga sebagai masalalunya adalah karena ia mencintai pekerjaannya dan juga karena ia suka dengan tempatnya bekerja yang nyaman. Alasan sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun sendiri yang tahu.

Lonceng kecil yang menggantung di pintu kafe berbunyi. Pelanggan pertama hari ini. Kibum menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah. Seorang wanita berstelan formal kantor. Kira-kira berumur sekitar 35 ke atas. Kibum mempersilahkan pelanggannya bahkan menggeser tempat duduknya, memperlakukannya seperti raja. Wanita itu adalah salah satu pelanggan setia kafenya. Tetapi Kibum selalu memperlakukan pelanggannya dengan porsi yang sama. Bahkan Kibum memiliki beberapa fans yang selalu menanyakannya jika Kibum tidak terlihat di sekitar kafe. Kebanyakan fansnya dari kalangan wanita, dari anak remaja sampai nenek bercucu lima.

"Kau ingin sesuatu selain kopi?" Tanya Kibum sambil menyajikan sendiri pesanan pelanggan pertamanya hari ini.

"Apa kau bisa menemaniku sebentar? Aku masih punya tiga puluh menit sebelum masuk."

"Tentu. Kurasa akan panjang. Apa sebaiknya aku membawa kopiku kemari?" Pelanggan itu menimang sebentar, lalu menggeleng. Menggeser tempat duduk di sampingnya dan menepuknya untuk Kibum.

"Terimakasih." Masih dengan gaya santunnya, Kibum tak melepaskan senyumnya.

"Apa kau suka menu kami hari ini? Kuharap pelangganku tak memiliki alergi pada gandum." Kibum membuka topik untuk memberi kenyamanan pada pelanggannya. Ia butuh pendapat atau saran tentang usahanya.

"Tentu. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kuharap menu besok akan sama."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menuliskannya di kotak saran."

"Ya. Akan kulakukan nanti. Apa kau tahu kalau bossku juga suka makanan manis? Dia adalah orang menyebalkan yang romantis. Tapi sayangnya aku wanita yang menikah. Kalau saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih dulu aku pasti sudah menjadi nyonya rumah dan keluar masuk salon mewah." Kibum tersenyum. Inti ceritanya adalah wanita ini sedang dilema antara menghancurkan rumah tangganya demi sang boss atau bertahan dengan suaminya yang hangat. Karena tak mungkin wanita ini menilai bossnya menyebalkan yang romantis ketika suaminya adalah orang yang tidak sesuai seleranya.

"Apa kau menyesal saat ini?"

"Aku sudah memiliki anak. Juga tak ada masalah dalam keluargaku. Masalahnya adalah bossku itu."

"Kurasa tidak. Kebahagiaan itu sulit dicari. Tidak masalah kalau dia orang yang romantis atau menyebalkan. Tetapi ketika kau melepaskan kebahagiaan yang sekarang, belum tentu kau akan bahagia dengan yang lain."

"Hmm.. kau benar. Kurasa aku perlu bicara baik-baik dengan bossku."

"Ya. Tapi jangan sampai kau kehilangan rapelmu. Kau lihat baristaku yang sedang membuat adonan disana?"

"Ya. Kenapa dia?"

"Dia sudah menanyakan tentang bonus pagi ini saat aku bilang ingin mencari manajer baru."

"Benarkah?" Mereka berdua tertawa, melanjutkan obrolan-obrolan ringan sampai wanita itu memutuskan untuk pergi dan berterimakasih sudah menemaninya bahkan memberikan jalan keluar atas masalah pribadinya.

"Akrab sekali mereka." Hangeng mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar oleh Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tak melepaskan tatapan jengkel ke arah Kibum dan teman mengobrolnya. Tetapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Kyuhyun. Anak itu malah melengos pergi tak ingin berlama-lama menyaksikan Kibum bersama wanita. Atau seluruh kafe akan terbakar karena api kecemburuan yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

 _ **Cinta lama bersemi kembali bukan berarti bisa saling memiliki, karena cinta terkadang egois.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

Mind to review this oneshot?

Atau ada saran untuk jalan cerita jika ini berlanjut?


End file.
